familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pottawatomie County, Kansas
Pottawatomie County (standard abbreviation: PT) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 21,604. The county seat is Westmoreland. The county takes its name from the Potawatomi tribe of Native Americans. The county is part of the Manhattan, Kansas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. Among the famous natives of Pottawatomie County are world heavyweight boxing champion Jess Willard and automobile manufacturer Walter Chrysler. Law and government ]]Pottawatomie County was created by the Kansas Territorial legislature in 1857, out of land formerly included in Riley County. The present county seat of Westmoreland was selected by a vote held in 1882. Pottawatomie County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.93%) is land and (or 2.07%) is water. Adjacent counties * Marshall County (north) * Nemaha County (northeast) * Jackson County (east) * Shawnee County (southeast) * Wabaunsee County (south) * Riley County (west) Demographics Map of Pottawatomie County (map legend)]] As of the census of 2000, there were 18,209 people, 6,771 households, and 4,929 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (8/km²). There were 7,311 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.32% White, 0.66% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.60% from other races, and 1.50% from two or more races. 2.26% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,771 households out of which 36.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.40% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 23.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 29.50% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,176, and the median income for a family was $47,261. Males had a median income of $31,368 versus $23,238 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,785. About 6.40% of families and 9.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.10% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Wamego, 4,224 * St. Marys, 2,246 * Onaga, 686 * Westmoreland, 643 (county seat) * St. George, 475 * Emmett, 274 * Belvue, 224 * Louisville, 211 * Olsburg, 185 * Havensville, 147 * Wheaton, 92 Pottawatomie County also contains a small part of the city of Manhattan. Prior to the creation of Tuttle Creek Lake, the town of Garrison existed in west central Pottawatomie County. Townships Pottawatomie County is divided into twenty-three townships. The city of Manhattan is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Blue || 07550 || || 1,802 || 16 (41) || 114 (44) || 14 (5) || 10.66% || |- | Blue Valley || 07725 || || 339 || 3 (8) || 115 (44) || 13 (5) || 9.95% || |- | Center || 12000 || || 104 || 1 (3) || 78 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Clear Creek || 13800 || || 113 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Emmett || 21125 || || 478 || 6 (16) || 77 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.61% || |- | Grant || 27950 || || 293 || 4 (10) || 77 (30) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Green || 28450 || || 188 || 2 (4) || 125 (48) || 14 (5) || 9.91% || |- | Lincoln || 41000 || || 124 || 2 (4) || 77 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Lone Tree || 42550 || || 239 || 3 (7) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Louisville || 42950 || || 735 || 8 (20) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Mill Creek || 46700 || || 1,000 || 9 (24) || 108 (42) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Pottawatomie || 57250 || || 499 || 3 (8) || 155 (60) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Rock Creek || 60625 || || 653 || 7 (18) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.19% || |- | St. Clere || 62150 || || 83 || 1 (3) || 77 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | St. George || 62225 || || 2,629 || 30 (79) || 87 (33) || 1 (1) || 1.69% || |- | St. Marys || 62425 || || 2,789 || 28 (73) || 99 (38) || 1 (0) || 0.60% || |- | Shannon || 64300 || || 235 || 2 (6) || 104 (40) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Sherman || 65050 || || 126 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.02% || |- | Spring Creek || 67475 || || 61 || 1 (2) || 103 (40) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Union || 72250 || || 164 || 2 (5) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Vienna || 73875 || || 92 || 1 (3) || 78 (30) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Wamego || 75350 || || 5,056 || 100 (260) || 50 (19) || 2 (1) || 3.20% || |} Education Unified school districts The Unified School Districts that serve Pottawatomie County include: * Wamego USD 320 (Wamego, Louisville, Belvue) * Kaw Valley USD 321 (St. Marys, Emmett) * Onaga USD 322 (Onaga, Havensville, Wheaton) * Rock Creek USD 323 (Westmoreland, St. George) * Riley County USD 378 (West-Central Pottawatomie County) * Manhattan-Ogden USD 383 (Southwest Pottawatomie County) * Blue Valley USD 384 (Olsburg, Fostoria) Private schools * St. Marys Academy & College(St. Marys) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Pottawatomie County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Pottawatomie County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County Level Data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Potawatomie County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Pottawatomie County, Kansas Category:Established in 1857 Category:Manhattan, Kansas metropolitan area